That's the way love goes
by fairhearts
Summary: The ladies of Gundam Wing feel neglected by their parnters. They devise a romantic scheme to make their men jealous, but will it backfire on them?
1. That's the Way Love Goes

This one is for the ladies. Full of romance and frill. So if you can stand the bubble gum read on. 

I don't like breaking up stories but this one is long so I'm splitting it in chapters. Hope you'll stay with it to the end. Alternate Universe, so don't take it seriously. I"ve tried to stay as close to the characters personalities as possible and have a little fun. 

The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 

  
THAT'S THE WAY LOVE GOES - PART 1

The Preventers never patted themselves on the back, but for all the hard work they put in on the Mars project a ceremony was planned.

After the meeting Sally and Noin met with Relena and Hilde at a restaurant near Preventer Headquarters. Relena brought Hilde along to keep her company. Hilde was becoming a true friend, not like the friends she used to have, who agreed with everything she said even if it was wrong. 

They talked about the latest news, about their lives and careers. Hilde was silence about her job and Relena asked her what was wrong. "Sometimes I wish I was a soldier again, but I'm not sure if it's for me," Hilde said

Noin smiled, "You should try it. It's not like when we were in OZ, believe me."

Relena said, "It's because of Duo she stays put."

"I never thought of Duo as sexist," Sally said.

"Oh, he's not, just overprotective. He doesn't care what I do as long as it's not the military," Hilde explained.  
  
"I'm glad Heero's not like that," Relena said.

"Heero's worse. He watches your every move no matter where he is," Noin said.

"He does not. Not really," Relena amended.

"Well at least your men are overprotective. Sometimes I don't think your brother realizes I'm there, Relena," Noin said. "We're getting married in a couple of months and he still seems restless.

Sally waved a finger, "Tsk, tsk. Sounds like you ladies don't know how to handle relationships with moody Gundam pilots."

Relena folded her arms, "And you do?"

"Maybe. But Wufei is my partner, not my lover."

They stared at her. "Technically," she said.

"You're not doing any better than we are. Sometimes they are so self righteous, I wish we could teach them a lesson," Noin said, pounding a fist into her hand.

Sally got a wicked smile, "Maybe there is."

"Uh oh. When Sally looks like that we're in for it," Noin said.

"What is it?" Relena asked.

"Trouble. Wait and see," Noin explained.

"I just thought we'd teach them a lesson," Sally said. They stared at her. "Make them jealous."

Hilde put her face in her hand, "It doesn't work. Believe me, I've done everything."

"That's because they think they're gifts to us ladies, and no other man can compete with them."

"Well they're right. Aren't they?" Relena said.

They stared at her and she blushed. Relena kept silent as Sally continued, "What if we flirted with the other pilots? Have them show a bit of interest? It might make our pilots take notice."

"I don't know, it sounds deceptive," Relena said.

"Well it was only a suggestion. It probably wouldn't work anyway. They'd see right through us," Sally said.

"Big waist of time,"Noin agreed.

"You're right, sorry. We'd only embarrass ourselves," Sally added.

They didn't say anything else for several moments. Then Hilde said, "But if we were to try this, hypothetically, how would we pull it off?"  
  
Sally's eyes gleamed as she offered suggestions. "Well, hypothetically, we could have a minor argument with our men. Nothing major, I'm sure you can think of something he does that irritates you..." They nodded, "I know I can. And then we'd pick one of his pals to flirt with. Maybe even let him in on the joke so he could help us."

Relena shook her head, "I haven't seen Heero in three weeks and it's impossible to find him to argue with him. Suppose we all picked the same pilot to flirt with, they'd see through that instantly."

Sally said, "We could choose now who are targets would be. That's if we were doing this, but we're not. Right?"

They nodded.

"I for one, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. It would be a bad joke," Relena said.

"You're right," Noin said. "I mean suppose I picked Wufei. I wouldn't want him to take it too seriously, to think I was really coming on to him. He might be hurt." She looked to Sally who shook her head. "Well, maybe Wufei is a bad example."

Hilde said, "We flirt all the time. It's just harmless fun."

Relena folded her arms. "I don't flirt."

Sally stared at her. "Never, Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Well, maybe sometimes. But it's innocent, just a smile to the chauffeur, a kind word to the bellhop."

"Yeah I flirt with my chauffeur all the time," Sally said.

Hilde started to laugh and Relena blushed. "I didn't mean.."

"I know what you mean Relena. I'm sorry."

"Well, if we're doing this and I'm not saying I am, a little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt. It might be fun especially if they're in on the prank," Relena said.

They all agreed. No serious flirting, just a smile and a few kind words.

"Then I'll pick Wufei. I haven't really talked to him since he blew up the barracks and refused to join the Peacmillion. I'd like to set some things straight," Noin said.

Sally sighed, "You're supposed to be flirting not arguing."

She gave her a devilish smile. "I'll be nice. Promise."

"Then, I'll take Zechs. It might drive Wufei over the edge," Sally said.

Relena and Hilde said, "Oh?"

Noin explained, "Zechs and Wufei have unresolved issues from when Zechs was working with OZ."

"Heero doesn't like my brother either. Why can't men just forgive and forget?" Relena said.

"Be thankful they're not trying to kill each other anymore," Sally said.

"Quatre and I have a lot in common and he always keeps in touch with Heero and the others," Relena said. "I have a meeting with him soon. If I really need to see Heero, Quatre can find him for me. He'd never take my flirting seriously."

"Miss Relena, are you sure?" Noin said.

"Why would he?"

Noin shrugged and didn't say any more.

"What about you Hilde?" Sally asked.

"I suppose Trowa. I don't think Heero knows I'm alive."

"And Trowa does? He's almost as bad as Heero," Noin said.

"He's cute,"Hilde sighed.

"So, if our plan is set we can put it in motion before the ceremony," Sally said.

With their plan in place, lunch ended and they went back to their colonies.

******  
Sally called Wufei into her office to discuss security for the Preventer Ceremony. "You know we need to take extra precautions. It could be a prime target for a terrorist with a statement," Sally said.

Wufei waved aside her concerns. "As long as I'm in charge you have no worries. I know how to protect this station."

Sally smiled at his assurance. It took so little to tick Wufei off and she was about to do just that. She got out of her chair and stood in front of him. "Ordinarily I'd say I have no worries at your abilities. But I think we can both agree that there will be too many people for you to handle adequately. I want you and Heero to work together, I know he has a gift for finding gaps that need to be sealed."

Wufei's eyes flared. "I can work with Heero, no problem."

Wufei had come a long way over the years, she had to give him credit. "Good. I don't want any distractions from you, or any trouble when Zechs arrives. You didn't exactly treat him well on his last visit," Sally said.

"He came aboard didn't he? He's lucky I allowed even that." 

"The last time I looked, I was in command, not you. Obey my orders without your usual tantrums please." Sally sat down gathering papers on her desk. She glanced up at Wufei who was almost purple. 

"What's wrong with you? Is it that time or what?" Wufei said.

"That's insubordination. I don't need that from you..." Sally began.

"And I don't need this - this ridicule on my abilities. You usually have more sense. That I should allow myself to follow a woman's orders at all..."

She slammed her hand on the table. "Keep talking and you will be in the brig until after the ceremony."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," she said.

He stared at her for several seconds. "No thanks. Am I dismissed?"

"Of course."

He stomped out and the door slid shut behind him. If he could have slammed it he would have. Sally exhaled and leaned back in her chair. She won this argument with Wufei but she had the nagging feeling she didn't. Even when you won, Wufei made it seem as if you lost.

****

Duo jumped down from the old Leo mobile suit and stood beside Hilde wiping his brow. "That thing is going to make a great museum piece, and the parts are going to make us some great money."

Hilde agreed. She loved watching him work, especially on days like today when it was warm and he had his shirt off. He'd gotten taller over the last couple of years and his chest and muscles were broader from doing heavy labor as a mechanic.

"Did you find any upcoming jobs?" he asked.

"No. Everything's taken. Guess we'll have to sell a few things," Hilde said.

He nodded. It was getting harder to find work in the nearby colonies. The Sweepers were bulging with members and jobs were moving to the new Mars colony. Duo didn't want to go there, although Hilde thought it might be nice. Usually Quatre would have an opening for him, but even his dealings in the L4 colony were slowing down now that he was interested in colonizing Mars. 

"Well, when we leave for Preventer headquarters I'll be on their payroll for awhile. You know what you're going to pack?" Duo said.

"Of course." Hilde thought she could get some information out of him. "When are the others leaving? Quatre and Trowa."

He looked at her puzzled, "Eh, I'm not sure. Quatre is always swamped with business so he'll be there at the last minute, and Trowa, I haven't talked to or seen him in a couple of months. The circus moves around a lot. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious."

*******  
Relena stared at the stacks of papers in front of her. Most of them were about Mars. Milliardo told her of a growing unrest similar to what was brewing with Earth and the colonies. Quatre had invested a lot of money and manpower into building cities on Mars and they were trying their best to set up a suitable government and with a good living for everyone. She decided to talk about that at the ceremony

Relena had to discuss recent developments on Mars with Quatre as well as some speeches they would be making at the ceremony. She could talk to him on the phone but decided to meet with him instead. That way she could find out where Heero was. She asked Pagan to call Quatre and tell him she would be there tomorrow. Then she began gathering and sorting papers, trying to decide what she would take with her.   
******  
The next day Relena went to Quatre. Two of his sisters were there. They were polite as always and escorted her to the study to wait for Quatre. Relena could never remember any of the names of his sisters. She had met ten of them so far and did remember Iria clearly. The rest she saw so infrequently they didn't linger in her mind. Relena knew his sisters controlled much of the money and the holdings while he was the spokesperson for their family. 

She entered the study where Quatre stood up and greeted her. They sat on a leather couch and she spread the contents of her briefcase on the already crowded table in front of her. 

"You look well Miss Relena," Quatre said.

"Thanks. So do you. I'm glad you could see me, I know how busy you are. I'm so busy I don't have a moment to think sometimes."

'I know. It's no problem. Same here," he said.

"Have you talked to Heero lately?" Relena asked.

"Yes, he's already at Preventer Headquarters. He's been there for some time."

"Oh." She lowered her eyes. She knew their schedules were tight but it would be nice if Heero called more.

"I'm sure he'll get in contact with you soon," Quatre said as if reading her mind.

"Yes, he always does." She took out a pen and writing pad and said tight lipped, "We'd better get started."

"Are you okay? You seem angry," Quatre said.

Was she? Relena took a deep breath. "Heero. Sometimes he makes me mad, but I can never be angry for long. I only wish I could see him more often."

"You'll see him soon."

"Thank you. Lets get to work," Relena said.

They discussed the speech for half an hour. Relena leaned over to get a folder and smiled. "You look handsome today Quatre," she said offering him a rare compliment.

"Thanks."

"And is that a new cologne? It's nice."

He looked bewildered. "Yes, uh - you smell nice too." He stood up saying, "Let me get you some tea."

Quatre left the room and Relena sank into the sofa and sighed. This wasn't turning out like she planned. Perhaps she wasn't good at flirting after all. It was time to tell Quatre of their plan and enlist his help. When he returned with the tea they sipped it a moment in silence. 

"Listen, Quatre, You know I care about Heero..."

"Absolutely. I've always known that. Don't be upset with him, he really does love you."

"I know that - but..." Relena wasn't sure how to tell him. She felt foolish. "You see, sometimes Heero seems neglectful. I know it's not his fault mind you, and my friends and I were talking on how to get his attention. Not just his attention tho..."

"Miss Relena. Please you don't have to tell me. I understand. Really. We all get lonely sometimes."

Lonely? This was turning out badly. Quatre would never help to trick Heero this way. 

She agreed with him that she was just lonely and directed his attention back to paperwork. Going over the Mars statistics she pointed out that they were over budget on equipment, mining, utilities and agriculture.

"I know. It's getting harder to maintain my holdings here and on Mars. We haven't seen any return on the buildings and business we've begun there."

"I'm sorry Quatre . This is a huge financial drain on you. But in the long run it's for a good cause," Relena said.

"I know. I'm committed to doing it."

She gave him a genuine smile and thanked him. His eyes softened, and he returned her smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You're a kind hearted person Quatre. I don't know what we'd do without you." She always wanted to tell him that, it was the truth. He'd been on her side since they first met, and she realized how import people like Quatre and Noin were to her. Quatre understood her almost as well as her Heero. 

"Thank you Miss Relena."

She finished her tea and wrote down notes in her book to include in her speech.

Quatre flipped through the Mars report. "I don't think you realize the full picture. We aren't making a profit in some things but Zechs seems to point out all of the hardships and none of the gains," 

"Yes, I didn't realize how pessimistic Milliardo would be." Life on Mars was hard but she was optimist that it would last long and the people there would live well. Quatre and Noin were optimistic.

Quatre looked over the notes she had so far, "I think I would say in the speech, 'Despite the struggles of this new colony, the people have worked hard to achieve peace and economic growth.'"

Relena was impressed, "That sounds good Quatre." She scribbled the sentence in her book and he watched her. When she stopped she took his hand. "Thanks so much. You know we really do think alike sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Uhhm, Relena.."

"What Quatre ?"

He was gazing at her in wonder. "I think you're doing a great job as Foreign Minister. You're so captivating, outspoken and beautiful..."

"Thank you." Relena squeezed his hand then turned to pick up her pen, but Quatre was still holding her hand. She looked at him and he let go.

"Oh, a - I'm sorry. Guess I was - preoccupied."

Relena nodded. Something just changed. She could feel it. Relena picked up another file and handed it to him. "This is the Preventer file Une gave me. Is there anything in here you'd suggest I add?"

Quatre's eyes searched her a moment then he turned his attention to the file. Relena started to sweat. Maybe she flattered him too much. She tried to get her mind back on her work. They hadn't even gone over the usual report on utility consumption. 

She was hoping to get that done today as well, but as Quatre kept glancing at her more than the file she was having second thoughts. Quatre handed the papers back to her. "I wouldn't worry about Preventer business. Une will take care of that speech. Just - thank everyone for their service."

"If you're sure?" Relena said.

Quatre nodded. Relena looked at her watch - two hours had passed. She wanted to stay the whole day but decided she needed to go - now. "Wow! Look at the time. You know I have a meeting today I forgot about. I have to get back to Earth. I'd better get going." She stood up gathering papers quickly.

"But - but, I thought you were spending the day," Quatre said stepping forward to help her.

She waved him back. "Was I? Well you know how schedules are. Sometimes I don't know if I'm coming or going. And I have to be going."

Quatre looked disappointed. Holding her files she stood up and smiled nervously. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"But that's two weeks away. I can meet with you tomorrow, or next week..." Quatre began.

"No. No, really. It's okay Quatre. I'll see you soon. Bye." She headed for the door in long strides. "I'll show myself out. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll tell Heero you asked about him," Quatre said.

"Thanks. Goodbye." She left his mansion in haste and got into her car. She took a moment to rest her head on the wheel. Quatre wasn't supposed to be attracted to her. Why was he? Starting her car she made her way back to the docking port and home.

******  
Noin looked at the stack of paperwork in front of her and cringed. It became worse everyday. Zechs stood at the bay windows staring at the crowd of people milling about in the city. "You could help me go through this Zechs. It's endless. I swear it was easier to do battle than to do paperwork."

"There's nothing to go through. I'm taking all of reports with me to discuss with Sally Po," Zechs said.

"You can't be serious. The ceremony is not the time for that."

"We have limited resources and time. We can't just up and leave Mars every week. I intend to work, not party. Sally agreed with me."

Noin folded her arms. "Did she? Quatre comes here often, I'm sure he's filled her in on any details."

Zechs turned to her. "Winner doesn't know how to paint a true picture. He sees everything with rosy eyes. You may get a battle yet my love, unless we quell the growing unrest here."

She got up and hugged him. "Stop worrying Zechs. You are still the soldier in your heart, but we have to think of other things."

He held her close. "You think of a family, I know. Perhaps I will be happier with children to concentrate on, and maybe they will have a happier life than Relena and I had. Maybe." 

**********  
Another week passed and Hilde still hadn't put their plan in motion. She was enjoying having Duo back even tho most of the time he worked. Getting a moment alone with him was becoming difficult. If they spent the time watching tv Duo usually fell asleep, if they went to a movie he fell asleep, and if she waited for him to come to bed he was usually asleep on the couch. She was becoming frustrated and her complaints to him were met with reassurances that it would be better.

One Saturday she convinced him to go to a nearby pool and they had fun there for most of the day. They raced in the water, Duo did crazy high diving stunts into the pool and they sat and talked without him falling asleep.

He did most of the talking and she basked in his attention. Trouble was others wanted Duo's attention and he couldn't help but show off in front of them. He mainly talked of his work to find new business. Then a few girls surrounded him and he didn't send them on their way immediately. Hilde caught him gazing and hugging a few of the ladies who flirted with him. In the scheme of things she wasn't that upset about it, because it lasted ten minutes at the most before he excused himself from them. On the other hand it was irritating and she knew she could make a big deal out of this.

Duo came back to sit beside her and she glared at him. "Did you enjoy yourself touching those other girls?"

"You're mad? Don't have a baby about it Hilde, after all I'm going home with you."

Hilde gathered her things and stood up. "Maybe I'm not going home with you."  
  
Duo put his hand to his head and moaned. "You cannot be angry over this. What will it take to make it up to you?"

She shook her head and walked out of the pool. He soon followed and they drove home in silence. Once home Duo went out to work in his shop. Well that was a worthless argument. Hilde sighed and got something to eat, then went to the park for the rest of the day. When she returned it was night and she didn't expect Duo to be home but when she saw his necklace on the table she knew he was in the shower. 

She went into the kitchen to figure out dinner but she really didn't want to cook tonight or eat. Hilde turned on the tv and sat at the table. In a few minutes Duo came out of the shower and stood at the doorway in the hall. He was drying his hair with a large towel. "Hey Hilde, you're back. You were gone for a while."

"Yeah," she said and continued to stare at the tv.

"Hilde, could you bring me my cross? I don't want to drip water all over the floor in there."

It would be easy to say no, but she couldn't. She got up, picked up his necklace then held it out for him. He didn't take it, he gave her a big smile and his eyes looked at her softly. His hair was unbraided and cascaded around him. "Could you put it on me. I mean, it's pretty hard for me to get it on with my hair like this."

"Duo..."

"Please..." He grabbed her by the wrist and moved her hand close to his lips. He kissed the cross, then let go of her wrist.

She knew what he was doing and it was working. She fumbled with the chain in both hands and put it over his head, and slowly pulled his long hair through the chain and out of the way. It took a few minutes and she had to stand close to him to get his hair through. Some of it got caught in the chain.

"Ow, you'll take all my hair out if your not careful," Duo said.

"Not likely with this nest," she said. Hilde ran her hands through his hair untangling some of it.

When she finished they stared at each other. "Thanks," he said. "You know I could use your help braiding my hair. After all I can't let it stay like this, I'd look like a girl."

Hilde looked him up and down. "I don't think anyone could mistake you for a girl right now."

Duo laughed, "Glad you noticed." He leaned forward to kiss her and any thought she had of staying mad at him fled. He started to unbutton her shirt. "Ready for bed, Hilde?"

"Oh, yeah."

***

It was late when Relena finished a heated lobbying session. She fixed some tea and took it to her room. She was about to go over last minute paperwork when her private line rang. She picked it up hoping it was Heero. It was Quatre. Relena tensed up, she was still uncomfortable about the other day. 

"Hello Miss Relena. I'm not disturbing you?"

"No Quatre, never. What's wrong?"

"You left a file last week, didn't you notice it was missing?"

In truth she didn't. She had already finished writing her speech so it probably didn't matter. "No, Quatre, but it's all right. Bring it when I see you in a few days."

Quatre persisted, "But you might need it. I can bring it over tomorrow along with building statistics."

"I uh, I'm going to be in meetings all day. I won't have time. It can wait. Really. Thanks."

"But..."

"I'll talk to you soon Quatre. Okay?" Relena said.

"Okay," Quatre said.

She hung up and sighed. Now she was avoiding Quatre. She had to get herself together. She lay on her bed, her tea forgotten, and soon fell asleep.

******  
Heero stared at the huge monitor as if he were a statue. Get the man in front of a computer and the world no longer existed. Wufei stared at him wondering if Heero ever moved from his position. "I don't really see any problem with security until the day of the ceremony. We will have to concentrate totally one these danger areas." Heero pointed to the screen. Wufei didn't bother to look. "When Trowa, Duo and Quatre arrive our security will be better since they know what to look for."

"Are you saying the men I trained are not efficient?" Wufei bristled.

"Not at all," Heero said, "It's just that they know what to expect and are always on guard."

"My men are not lax. And I notice you didn't mention Zechs in your security plan."

"This isn't really Zech's specialty." Heero turned his attention back to the monitor dismissing the subject.

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "I trust you will deal with Zech's when he gets here." He didn't want to deal with Marquis any longer than necessary.

"No. I won't . If you want, feel free to do so."

"Huh, I'd rather have my heart cleaved from my chest," Wufei said folding his arms.

Heero eyed him a moment then went back to his monitor. Wufei hated this pompous ceremony. It only meant more work for him and Sally was acting like a prime...

"Sally approved my security arrangements. But she made some changes - to your duty assignment."

Wufei turned to the monitor and looked at the revised schedule. His eyes widened in disbelief. "That - woman." 

He marched toward Sally's office. He jabbed the buzzer, calling her name and the door slid open. 

Sally sat calmly behind her desk, her hands clasped together. "Problem Chang?"

"Damn right! What the hell do you think you're doing, pairing me up with Zechs for the entire ceremony? I'm not his personal body guard."

"Actually, he wanted to go over some details of his Mars activities. I probably won't have much time to be with him during his stay here and I know this is something you're interested in. You have investments there, and it will only be for a short time."

Wufei bit his lip to halt the stream of curses that threatened to escape. "I'd rather be thrown in the brig."

"You're ability to disobey orders is disappointing. You're not alone anymore, I'd thought you see..."

"What I see is your bad decisions that are about to get someone killed. I won't do it."

"All right then, I'll reassign you." Sally said. He arched an eyebrow. "You can patrol sector 13 near the asteroid belt for the next three weeks. Plenty of time for you to be alone."

Wufei turned toward the door. His fist clenched. "I'll talk to Zechs. I'm disappointed in you Sally. I thought you were different than the average woman."

"I wasn't aware that you even noticed and I never needed your approval for my decisions Chang."

He turned around, "Sally I..."

"Just go, Wufei," she said.

He did and went back to his duties, but he had the lingering feeling Sally was trying to say something more.  
*****  
Since Duo had made up with her the same night Hilde didn't give any more thought to arguing with him. Things went on as usual and any complaints Hilde had she ignored for the moment. She was in love with Duo even tho it was probably one way. Sometimes she wished it wasn't. 

While getting groceries one day she ran into someone she hadn't seen in years. It was a pilot who she served in the OZ military with - Steven. She didn't really have time to talk to him but he looked well.

"Hey Hilde you're looking more beautiful than ever," he said.

She blushed at the compliment. Steve said, "How about we spend some time together, get to know each other? Maybe a date? You know, there was a rumor that you had taken up with a Gundam pilot, but I couldn't believe it."

"Well, I guess there is truth in rumors," Hilde said.

"What? You with a Gundam pilot? They killed a lot of people Hilde." 

"So did we. We were soldiers."

"I suppose so. Who is he?" Steve asked.

"Duo Maxwell. He's a sweet man..."

"Maxwell?" He tapped his head. "I think I remember him. They plastered his face all over the colonies and were going to execute him for treason. Right?"

Hilde looked dejected. "Yeah..."

So you're Maxwell's woman? Lucky him. Better than he deserves. Steve went on praising her and ended up giving her his number. "If you want to keep in touch give me a call. Especially if you get tired of that Gundam pilot. I'll show you a good time Hilde."

Hilde frowned, "You showed all the women soldiers a good time didn't you?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? Try me, I bet I'm better than Maxwell."

Hilde took the card and Steve left. She started to tear up the number but put it in her purse instead. Really was he any different than Duo? Both seemed to enjoy anything female. And she and Duo still weren't married and in all likelihood never would be. She wasn't interested in marriage before, but it was something to think about now. A future, kids, what did she want to do with her life - manage his mechanic shop until she was grey?

When she got home with the groceries she was in a daze and didn't notice Duo in front of her right away. He grabbed food and started eating and put his foot up on the table. He was still filthy with oil and grease and all manner of dirt on him. 

"Duo, do you ever think of the future?" she asked

"The future? Well, sometimes. Why?"

She wasn't sure what to say. Maybe will you marry me, then if he said no what was she to do? "Duo, we've been together a long time and I really care about you."

"I know Hilde you don't have to say anything."

"Well, how long do you think we could be together?"

Duo stood up and walked toward her. "Okay what's with all the questions?" She looked away and shrugged. "Listen babe, I"m here with you no matter what. We're doing good business, making money and having fun. What else is there?"

"Well, we could settle into a better career..." Hilde began.

"Hey I'm in a good career. I don't need to make a million dollars okay? "

"Forget it Duo." Hilde went back to the groceries. She wasn't trying to start an argument but it seems it was a touchy subject with him.

He folded his arms. "You can say whatever you want. I'm listening."

"No you're not - you never do. I mention a change of career you get defensive, I say it hurts when you leave for weeks on end without even calling me, then you flirt with every girl you see..."

He held his hands ups and approached her. "Stop right there, I'm used to being alone so if I don't call that doesn't mean anything. And I give you all my money. Hello!"

She forgot about the groceries and stood nose to nose with him. "Why can't you tell me anything about yourself before we met? You only tell me what I need to know, like I'm a child. You don't respect me at all..."

"There you go talking crazy again. My past is past, not worth mentioning." Duo turned around and walked toward the window. "I'm tired of arguing with you, it's not as much fun as it was."

"Same here. You don't let me be me, another guy would appreciate me better..."

"I'm tired of hearing that too. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Hilde. I'll be back later, I have more babes to see." 

He stalked out, and Hilde cursed. She didn't want to fight with him this time and it just happened. Then she thought of Trowa. A wicked smile crossed her face as she turned on her terminal to look up shuttle times and fares. Where was the circus at now?

End part 1


	2. That's the Way chpt 2

Chapter 2 

That's the Way Love Goes.

This one continues where the first left off. You need to read the first part to understand this.

The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 

******  
Duo didn't come home that night. Before dawn Hilde took a transport to colony L3. The circus was there and so was her target. She wasn't even sure what she would say to Trowa to make anything sound believable. Anger drove her toward this pilot otherwise she doubted she would have journeyed to see him even with the agreement with her friends.

It was morning when she arrived at the colony and she didn't find the circus until noon. The show didn't begin until evening but she decided to meet with Trowa before that. Hilde thought she'd make up something once she saw him. The grounds were crowded and the animal smell was worse than the usual fragrance of fuel she was surrounded by all day.

Hilde turned a corner and saw Trowa immediately. He was carrying a bucket in each hand and walking toward the animals. He was handsome, wore tight jeans and a loose fitting shirt and his green eyes sparkled like gems. He bent over to pour the water into a trough near a couple of elephants. Hilde gave a determined spring to her step and walked up to him. "Trowa, is that you?"

He stood up and looked toward her. He didn't seem to know her at first but as she stopped in front of him recognition entered his eyes. "You're Hilde."

His voice was soothing. "Good memory. I was in the neighborhood and I remembered you worked here."

He stared at her and didn't say anything. Hmm, he never talked much did he? She pressed on, "Duo is always on the look out for a new opportunities and I thought there might be some job openings here, or at least another supplier for our little business. It's getting harder to find work in the neighboring colonies anymore."

"Yes, I heard that," Trowa said.

"Not that Duo would ever think of trying anything different. He never takes my suggestions to heart sometimes.." Hilde said bitterly. She didn't mean to let her anger slip through but it did.

Trowa tilted his head. "So, Duo is okay?"

"He's always okay. Look, I know it's short notice, but I have some time on my hands before I meet with an associate. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

He stared at her and didn't say anything for several moments. "I don't know..."

She gave a small laugh, "I know you must be busy, sorry. Maybe I should go." She put her hands behind her back and stared at him, hoping he would say something.

"Trowa?" A breezy voice called from the distance.

"Here, Catherine."

Hilde frowned. Catherine? Did Duo mention a Catherine? The tall thin woman stepped into view and gave a questioning glance toward Hilde. 

"Cathy, this is Hilde, a friend of Duo's."

"What brings you here?" Catherine said.

Hilde repeated the same story to Catherine and she warmed up immediately. Hilde wanted to ask Trowa out again but something in Catherine's manner told her not to.

"So you're trying to get as much work in before the ceremony next week?" Catherine said.

"Yes, I'm supposed to accompany Duo to the colony, but maybe I won't. He'll be too busy for me and I can get more work done alone."

"You're going with Duo? You never said you could take someone with you Trowa," Catherine said.

"I didn't think you'd like it Cathy. It's mostly military speeches. Boring," Trowa said.

"I think I can amuse myself," she said taking his arm. "That is, if its all right?"

"Yes," Trowa said.

Hilde watched this exchange in wonder. What happened? No one mentioned Trowa having a girlfriend. She was getting a headache. Gundam pilots - who needs them?

"I'd better get going, I'm sure I can find something to do with my time," Hilde said. "Nice to meet you Catherine."

"Oh Hilde, I'm sorry. Why don't you stay here for awhile, I can fix lunch," Catherine said.

The thought of sitting here watching them together made her nauseous. Who was supposed to be getting jealous anyway? "No thanks. I'll be fine. See you at the ceremony."

Trowa and Catherine watched her go, and she could hear Catherine talking about what she should wear to the ceremony. Now she wasn't sure who she was mad at more, Duo or Trowa.

****  
Relena had gotten back from a UN meeting and wanted to relax. All she needed was food and some tv as she lounged in bed. When she returned home, Pagan informed her of a number of things: dinner would be late, her mother was on a trip to Spain and Quatre Winner was waiting for her in the living room. She wasn't sure which of the news was worse, but she put a smile on her face and greeted Quatre. He stood up when she entered and put his hands behind his back. 

"So what brings you here?" Relena said.

"I brought the file you forgot. And I thought I'd check in on you." She nodded. "And Heero called me back today. He said he'd see you at the ceremony."

Relena sighed. She knew she would see him then anyway. The last time he spent any time with her was six months ago. She thanked Quatre for the file and the news. 

"You're welcome. I'd better get going, you must be busy," he said.

He came all this way just to leave? As much as she wanted an evening alone, she couldn't be a poor host. "You should stay for dinner. It should be ready. Soon I hope."

"You're tired, Miss Relena."

She stroked her hair and took a deep breath. She must look a mess. "Maybe a little, but you're a guest so no argument. Join me for dinner."

"Okay," he said smiling. "Maybe I could listen to your speech while we wait."

She went through her briefcase to pull out the latest version. Quatre sat on the couch and leaned forward as Relena stood in front of him reading. Her speech was brief and when she finished he congratulated her. 

"Sounds good. You always give the best speeches," he said.

She blushed. "Do you have a speech?"

"No. I'm not representing the Winner family this time. I'm there as a soldier. You added all the main points I gave you, so that's good."

Pagan entered announcing dinner and led them to the dining room. She complimented her servants on assembling everything so fast. They ate and talked for an hour about mutual acquaintances at the UN. 

After dinner they went back to the spacious living room. Relena sifted through her papers on the table and gathered them in a neat pile. She was more than ready for this ceremony.

Quatre looked out the window admiring the view. "I always liked the sunsets on Earth. Sometimes I wish I could live here."

"You can do anything you want," Relena said.

Quatre walked around to the grand piano and sat down. "You're right, but I have responsibilities. You know how that is princess."

She smiled at her former title. She'd rather forget it, but Noin and Quatre clung stubbornly to it on occasion. He played the piano. Mozart Symphony in A minor. It was flawless. He stopped in the middle and stood up.

"Your were excellent. Is there any instrument you can't play?" Relena said.

"A few."

"Don't stop playing," Relena pleaded.

"It's getting late. I've taken a lot of your time all ready. I wanted to bring you the file and see how you're doing."

Relena didn't want him to leave, she was enjoying his company. "When are you going to Preventer Headquarters?"

Quatre walked over to her. "The day before the ceremony. I wanted to go earlier but my schedule..." he shrugged

Relena patted the couch and he sat down. "I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I barely get a moment to myself. But after this ceremony I hope to lighten my schedule."

Quatre said, "Yes, I understand. You can't imagine the responsibility of representing a large family. Sometimes, I don't think I know what fun is."

"Me either but it's worth it. With this kind of schedule though, I imagine I'll be old and grey by the time I'm 25," Relena said.

Quatre gave a laugh."That might be interesting to see."

Relena giggled. "I'm glad you came over, Quatre." She smiled warmly at him. It wasn't a bad evening after all.

"Me too." They didn't say anything for a moment then Quatre said, "I - uh, better go." 

She nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. Relena stared into his eyes. Quatre looked reverently at her. Then he leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised at this action but the kiss was pleasant. 

He stopped and looked away "I'm sorry, Miss Relena," he said flustered.

"No, it's all my fault. I was flirting with you before..."

"No you weren't, you're kind as usual. It's me. I - I don't know what's wrong with me."Quatre shook his head. 

She took his hand. "Nothing's wrong with you Quatre. It's... we're both tired - that's all."

"Right - and we both care about Heero."

"Yes," she whispered.

"You miss him, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Stop. There's nothing to forgive," she said sternly.

He beamed fondly at her. She lowered her head and noticed they were still holding hands. Quatre placed his other hand over hers. They stared at their hands a moment then gazed at each other. Before she realized it, they were kissing each other again. This time they didn't stop.

Relena tried to clear her mind and focus. They had to stop this. It was on her mind to say so. Soon Quatre's kisses became passionate and she was going to say something. Maybe if she stopped kissing him back she could think better. She was going to stop this any minute or else Quatre was. She knew it. One of them was going to say something. To say this was - was... As they continued their embrace, Relena felt him unbuttoning her shirt. They reclined on the sofa and Quatre melted into her, holding her tight. When his kisses moved to her neck she forgot what she was going to say and enjoyed herself.

**********  
Duo was getting mad. Whenever Hilde pulled a disappearing act he had hell to pay. He called everyone she knew but they hadn't seen her. Then he found a ticket stub to Earth and figured she went to talk to Relena. Since the Vice Foreign Minister didn't return his calls Duo took the fastest transport to her house. 

He wondered what he could buy Hilde to make up for whatever she was mad at this time. Chocolates were always good. He was still angry at her as well, but he hated to admit how much he cared for her. They were leaving for Preventers HQ in a couple of days and he wanted to make up with her soon. He hoped she was at Relena's.

When he got there it was after sunset. The butler took his sweet time opening the door. 

"Hya, Relena in?" Duo said.

"The Foreign Minister is indisposed."

"Disposed?" Duo said.

"Engaged," the butler tried again.

"To who?" Boy this guy was too easy, he thought.

"She's busy at the moment."

"I'm lookin' for Hilde."

"The madam isn't here."

"Can I just come in? Relena might know where she is," Duo said.

"Try later."

"I'll wait."

"I'm sorry..." he began.

Duo frowned. "If you don't let me in there, I'll stand out here and howl like a wolf at the moon until you do!"

Pagan stared at him a moment. "Come with me."

He opened the door and let Duo in. Pagan told him to wait by the door while he retrieved Relena. Duo stood there five seconds then followed quietly behind the butler. Pagan stopped at the living room door and put a hand to his mouth to cough discreetly. He was too slow, because Duo still managed to see Quatre on top of Relena locked in the deepest kiss he'd ever seen. 

"Quatre?!" Duo said a bit shocked.

Quatre and Relena jumped up startled. They stood and straightened their clothes. "Duo what are you doing here?" Relena said. Annoyance was in her voice.

Duo was speechless for a moment. Quatre blushed bright red. Pagan wisely left. Relena acted as if nothing happened. Duo frowned then gave them a bright smile. "I'm lookin' for Hilde."

"She's not here," Relena said.

"I can see that. Do you know where she might be?"

"I'm sorry Duo, I don't have time to keep track of Hilde," Relena's tone was short, telling him to leave, but Duo wasn't going to budge.

"So - how long have you been here, Quatre?"

His eyes darted toward Relena then back to Duo. "N-not long. I'd better get going. I'll see you soon." He whispered the last part to Relena who nodded.

"Come on Duo," Quatre said.

Duo didn't move. "So when's the last time you heard from Heero, Relena?"

She frowned. Quatre grabbed Duo's arm, "Please Duo!" Rolling his eyes, Maxwell walked out with Quatre. "I'll give you a ride back to your colony."

Duo muttered a thanks. Quatre's limo soon arrived and they got in. "So how long has this been going on?" Duo said.

Quatre looked out the window, "Nothing's going on. Nothing happened."

"ReeALly!?" Duo said.

"Really. It was just a kiss," Quatre said.

"Some kiss."

Quatre looked nervous. "I don't know what happened. It was wrong. Let's not mention this again. Especially to Heero. Please."

Duo pouted and folded his arms."Okay. I won't say anything. I just hope Relena doesn't say anything."

"I know her. She won't," Quatre said.

Duo smiled broadly again, "Oh, do you?"

"Duo!

*********  
Heero and Chang stood in front of Sally waiting for her to finish reading their recommendations. She had to commend them, the security plans were flawless. "There should be no problems with everything you've implemented, still the Mars extremists are creative. I'm sure you can handle anything though."

"No problem," Heero said.

"When the others arrive. I'll leave it for you to brief them when they begin duty," Sally said.

"I'd like to suggest a change ma'am," Wufei said.

"What is it?" Sally said.

"Considering our security it wouldn't be prudent to have everyone on duty, at least in uniform all at once," Wufei said. "Trowa has requested some time off and I think Noin and Zechs would benefit in the delay as well. Since they are more concerned with Mars paperwork I don't think their mind would be on security until the day of the ceremony."

Sally had to give Chang credit, he was thinking of some plan to avoid Zechs. She was sure of it. She looked to Heero for confirmation and his gaze betrayed a hint of surprise. "Okay Wufei, I don't see a problem with it. Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am." Chang gave a smile. There wasn't a hint of anger on his face but Sally knew better.

If it was a setup she didn't see it. He didn't even complain about dealing with Zechs. "Dismissed."

******************

The tone around the house for the last week could only be described as frigid. Not that Hilde wanted to be cold, or angry, but she couldn't help it. She wanted some attention, some respect. Duo only gave it to her when she was mad. He did question her whereabouts and practically interrogated her about the other day, but she told him she was looking for new job opportunities for them. Somehow she didn't think he believed her.

When they finally left for Preventers Headquarters they caught the shuttle in silence. Duo flipped through a magazine while Hilde looked out the window, trying to ignore him. 

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Duo said.

"I don't know," Hilde said.

"Oh, come on, you know me. Other girls don't mean anything. You know how beautiful you are, right?"

She didn't say anything. 

He sighed and flipped the book again, "You know you always give a guy a hard time. I mean, I look after you don't I?"

"Sure Duo, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself," Hilde said.

"Did I say you couldn't? When did I say that, huh?" He frowned demanding answers.

She decided to say what was on her mind. It was time to see where Duo stood with her.

"We've been together awhile and you haven't exactly treated me as your true love - I mean..."

"Stop it - Don't start with me again, Hilde. You know I care," Duo said.

He was angry again but she wasn't going to give in. "I know, but what am I - your little sister?"

"Do you want to see other guys, is that it? Fine with me. Just leaves me free for more babes." Duo slumped in his seat and put a magazine in front of his face ignoring her.

She took the magazine from his face and gripped it in her hand. "How long are we going to be like this, I mean don't I deserve a commitment?" Her voice was getting louder. She didn't care. "Don't you want to get married some day?"

"Marriage!?" he squeaked. "We're talking marriage now? Man!"

"Forget it. Never mind." Hilde gave up. What did it matter who she flirted with, or who Duo saw. It looked like he wanted to stay friends. Perfect.

They sat in silence a for the next half hour. Duo picked something else to read. He would glance over at her then look away when she turned to him. She looked at her watch. How long was this flight? She rifled through the stack of magazines and picked one. 

"Hey, I was going to read that," Duo said.

"Are you reading it now?"

"You can take this one." Duo handed her his magazine.

"I don't want that one," Hilde said exasperated. 

"Well, I'm sure I can find you something better," he picked up one and held it open. "Now here's one. It's got nothing but surveys and relationship questions in it. But you know what it will tell you? That Maxwell is the best." He leaned over into her seat and touched his cheek to hers. She leaned away from him as he tried to kiss her.

"Oh, come on Hilde, you can't stay mad forever."

"Just leave me alone, Duo."

He looked at her surprised, then hurt. "I'm going to the bathroom." He got up and went to the back of the shuttle. Hilde found a magazine, flipped a few pages then stared out the window. Nothing but stars. She tried to read, but after reading the same sentence three times she gave up and closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep her way through this flight.

She felt when Duo sat back down beside her. She opened her eyes briefly to look at him. He was still mad. "Don't wake up on my account," he said.

"I won't." She closed her eyes again. She heard him shuffling paper next to her. Then he started shifting in his seat. She ignored him and kept her eyes shut. Soon she fell asleep.

****  
They hadn't been in their room thirty minutes when Zechs decided he wanted to brief Sally. Noin wanted to change her clothes, get some food, relax, but Zechs insisted. They met Sally at one of the diners at the headquarters as a compromise and it was then Noin remembered to talk to Wufei. It slipped her mind before but the moment she saw him she realized it. Noin decided she had better talk to Chang quickly before she changed her mind. 

Wufei nodded to Zechs and headed for the bar. Sally escorted them to a table and excused herself, then she followed Wufei. They were sitting comfortably when Duo came in. He immediately went to them. "Hey Noin, looking good. Zechs, long time no see."

"You always say that Maxwell," Zechs replied.

"And it's always true. Heero's around here somewhere, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Sally rejoined them. She took a seat and so did Duo. "If you could give me a brief run through Zechs, I'm trying to go over last minute security details," Sally said. "You can give a more detailed report to Chang later."

Zechs frowned and looked over to Wufei. Duo put his arm around Zechs neck. "You have no worries Major, not with all us Gundam pilots around. We can sniff out trouble. Eh, Zechs?" Noin tried to suppress a laugh.

"Maybe you're right Noin. We can do this later, my head is splitting at the moment. Sorry Sally." He got up trying to ignore Duo. "Are you coming Noin?"

"I'll join you later." He walked swiftly away and Sally gave her a sympathetic look. Duo followed Zechs.

"Poor Marquis. I can tell that you've forgotten of our little plan," Sally said.

Noin shrugged. "I can't be mad at Zechs. But I do intend to talk to Chang right now. I can even brief him on the Mars reports."

"I'm not sure if this is the right time. I've literally plucked his last nerve. In a way I've enjoyed this." She tapped her chin. "You have fun, I've got a million things to do, so I'll talk to you later." Sally left and Noin to pondered her next step.

She turned her attention to Wufei. He sat at the bar with his back turned ignoring everyone. She went to him, and sat down beside him, "Hello, Wufei." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and didn't say anything. Wonderful.

She continued, "If you have a moment I want to talk over a few things with you."

He swivelled on the bar stool to faced her, "Oh yeah? What?"

She smiled slightly. He was unaffected. "Well, we haven't really talked since the war ended. I know you've done a lot of things back then that you probably regret now. We all have. I mean, when we first met, you blew up the barracks at my base."

"You worked for Oz didn't you?" Wufei said.

"I know but..."

"So you're still hanging on to that pathetic memory? How foolish." 

Noin felt her anger rise. She clamped it down and brought her voice under control. "You killed some good men back then, it wasn't justified. I only thought that you and I could come to some kind of understanding..."

"Understanding?! I killed a lot of people and they were all justified. And I don't need to sit here and talk to some foolish weak woman about what happened years ago."

That did it. To the devil with manners. "Listen you young, jumped up excuse for a pilot, you can be polite enough to let me finish a sentence. You were rude when you were a kid and the years haven't changed you."

"Woman, I have had enough of this." He got up to leave but she stood up and blocked his way.

"The name is Lucretia Noin, and you don't leave until I finish talking. I wanted to be nice, try to talk reason with you, try to make peace and this is what I get?"

Wufei frowned, his black eyes smoldered as he stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then he took a deep breath. "Woman, how dare you **** come here and think you can order me around. I have never had someone so weak and **** pathetic *****, ***** tell me anything like that and expect to live. Go back to your man, before I ***** do **** something you ****, *** regret!"

Noin looked at him during his tirade amazed at the amount of curses he could come up with. There were a few she had never heard before. Those in the area turned to listen - mesmerized by the loud and incessant cursing. Once he finished she stood up and patted her thigh with her right hand. "Are you calling me weak?"

Chang snorted, "Stupid woman, **** didn't understand a ***** thing. Move before I teach you some manners."

Noin made a fist and hit Wufei in the jaw. His face turned with the impact, but he didn't stagger or flinch. He looked surprised at first then his eyes crackled with anger. She knew he was an experienced fighter and could beat her, but she intended to give him a good workout. 

He said, "If you weren't weak I would kick your..."

"Give me a try and I'll show you how weak I am," she said dangerously.

He clenched his fists. "Stupid woman!" He shoved his way past her and nearly knocked Maxwell down leaving the room.

"Duo? How long have you been standing there?" Noin asked

"Long enough to see the show. You really ticked him off," he said.

"Yeah, well it's none of your business. And stop sneaking up on people." 

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," he mumbled.

***********  
"Did you have to argue with him Noin?" Zechs said. "I mean - everyone's talking about it."

Two hours later and she was now the talk of the colony. "He ticked me off. I was only trying to be civil and he wouldn't listen to reason," Noin said. She paced the floor trying to calm down. 

"Ticked you off? You seam to have a short temper lately," Zechs said.

"Well I guess I have issues, okay," she said. She stopped walking and folded her arms.

"I see. Am I an issue as well?"

"Don't start with me, Zechs."

"Don't bring up the past, it's better forgotten. For Chang and for me."

"Really Zechs? Then maybe you two should get together, you'd be perfect for each other." She walked for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Zechs said.

"To my room," Noin snapped.

"This is our room."

"No. Now it's your room. I'll find another one." Noin stalked out.  


End part 2


End file.
